Cleaner heads for vacuum cleaning appliances often comprise a rotatable brushbar for improving debris pickup from carpets.
Types of debris picked up during cleaning include dust, dirt, food particles and hair. Brushbars can become dirty during use and so need to be cleaned periodically. Cleaner heads having removable brushbars are known. Such cleaner heads enable a user to remove the brushbar in order clean the brushbar, for example by cutting away hair or threads that have become tangled around the brushbar. However, they are generally unsuitable for washing.